


My Emblem Academia

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Beresu and Bereto have been inseparable since birth. What happens when these two are thrown into U.A. as two new professors, entrusted with teaching the next generation of heroes?
Kudos: 5





	My Emblem Academia

_ Inseparable.  _

_ "Resu." _

_ "Reto." _

_ Siblings standing on either side of the line. The line that represented the divide between the world of heroes as it stood, and the discontent that lay beneath the surface, hungering to overthrow the forces that be. _

_ "You couldn't." _

_ "Oh, but I can." _

_ Terse exchanges. Small words with heavy weights behind them. _

_ "You'd leave me behind?" Two heroes cried out in harmony, their hearts breaking as their voices cracked. "Your own family?" _

_ "You'd hold me back? I'm bringing in the future." Two replies came as one, their eyes cold and their tones harsh. _

_ A standoff. A stalemate. A final salutations. _

_ Next time, it would probably end in blood. In bones. In final breaths. _

_ Despite their differences, all four shared a single thought: _

_ "The world shouldn't have allowed this to happen. But we are going to make it right." _

* * *

"Father."

Orange and pink rays crept in through the windows of the cabin. Dawn had hardly broken, but one particular young woman didn't let the early morning light faze her. Time was more or less an illusion to her.

"I had that dream again." Her voice was level, calm, and matter-of-fact.

She knelt down next to a cot on the far side of the room, where a middle-aged man was sprawled out, not quite ready to open his eyelids. The grunt he emitted indicated that he was awake, however; his daughter's voice seemed to have stirred him.

"The one with the green-haired girl?" The tawny-haired man mumbled. "I still haven't a clue of who she could be."

"Not just her--" Beresu began, but a loud yawn from the center of the room cut her off. She immediately jumped to her feet and tip-toed over to the heap of blankets and pillows lying on a bearskin rug. "Good morning, Bereto," she greeted her brother. However, despite the friendly words she spoke, her tone remained flat.

"It's far too early to be morning," Bereto commented, rubbing some crust out of the corners of his eyes. He finally cracked his eyelids open, and his gray-blue gaze met his sister's own. "But good morning, Beresu." Much like his sister, he had a very calm, cool voice, but he also smiled softly, a smile that lit up his entire face.

Beresu wasn't sure if she had ever spoken to someone with a smile like that.

"How's your back?" The man on the cot had raised himself up into a sitting position. "I appreciate you offering to sleep on the floor, but--"

"Your health comes first, Jeralt," Bereto insisted. He leaned onto his side, planted his elbow firmly into the rug, and rested his chin on his hand. "Plus, we're dealing with more than just common crooks today. These are bona fide villains."

"Then we should get going." Jeralt swung his legs off the side of his cot and heaved himself up. He extended a hand to Beresu, who still was on her knees beside her brother. She accepted his offer and allowed him to pull her up into a standing position. However, she didn't expect him to suddenly whisk her into a tight hug, pressing her closely against his broad chest. "We can discuss your dream later," he whispered into her ear before letting go and giving her a firm pat on the shoulder. "Now you get up too, Bereto, and give your dad a hug."

"Gross."

Bereto cracked a smile, and even Jeralt looked rather amused. He gave his son a heavy pat on the back as he stood up, nearly knocking him back over onto the floor. As the two of them laughed before heading out to ask the cabin owner for some breakfast, Beresu simply watched in a trance-like state as the scenes from her dream played over and over in her head. Who was that girl? Why were she and Bereto arguing? Who were those young heroes with them?

"Beresu! They have snapper!"

Her appetite overtook her anxiety, and Beresu hurried into the kitchen.

Even as she devoured her dish, she couldn't block out the voice that giggled in the back of her mind.  _ "Oh, if only you knew just what your Quirk can do." _

* * *

Beresu had always been a woman of few words. Actions spoke louder than words, after all. She got that from her father, a vigilante hero who tended to show rather than tell.

Thankfully, the two of them had her twin brother, Bereto, to speak up and settle matters more civilly before resorting to combat. Apparently he got that from their mother, who was said to be a peaceful, rational, caring soul.

Beresu knew that a whole ocean of mysteries surrounded her father, and she didn't bother trying to dive in, lest she get overwhelmed and drown. She would occasionally cast a line into that sea, fishing for snippets of information and trying to use bait to lure out some old tales. That was how she and Bereto had learned everything they knew about their mother. Sitri had passed away giving birth to the two of them, but when her father told stories about how they used to spend their days together, how she used to laugh, how adventurous she was, how much she thirsted for knowledge, how her hair was long and lush like a meadow and her eyes as dazzling as emeralds, Beresu can picture her.

Her father, Jeralt, who stood breathing in front of her, was somehow even more of an enigma than her mother. That fact occasionally struck her, and she had no doubt it constantly lingered in the back of Bereto's mind, too, but today it struck her like lightning.

"You were a Pro Hero?" Beresu asked, still trying to process what this bizarre mustachioed man had just told them.

"You were  _ the number one Pro Hero? _ " Bereto followed, his blue eyes so wide they looked like blue pools in the middle of a summer storm.

"Alois," Jeralt muttered through gritted teeth, "I left that world ages ago. I can't even remember how many years it's been now."

"Why, it was right after you -- Ah." Alois cleared his throat and then turned to face the two vigilantes whose eyes kept flickering back and forth between each other and their father. "You two must be siblings! Twins?" he guessed. Beresu nodded. "Jeralt, they couldn't be… Are these  _ your  _ kids?"

"Who else's kids would they be?" Jeralt asked, raising an eyebrow. His initial indignant behavior had faded, however, and resignation had taken its place. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, dare I ask--"

"How old are you two?" Alois asked, eyeing the pair up and down. "Jeralt looks way too young to have kids your age!"

Beresu began to fumble with her hands, squeezing them and wringing them uncomfortably. "We…"

"Jeralt has never told us," Bereto interrupted. "We don't really mind, though, seeing as how you can deliver justice at any age. I don't suppose you can recall how many years have passed since he was a Pro Hero?"

Alois stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "Twenty-two? Maybe twenty-one? More than twenty." He held his hands out in front of him and began to count on his fingers, wiggling them one by one as he recounted stray memories. "It was before my own baby girl was born, and she's seven, and it was before Seteth took a teaching position at the academy, and he-- Oh!"

Jeralt sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't suppose you're ready to tell us why you're here?" Although his tone was level, he seemed to have limited patience for Alois, despite the latter's amicable behavior that suggested the two of them were close friends.

"Well, rumors had been spreading of a band of vigilantes, delivering justice for a price. At first, Rhea decided to ignore it, but--"

"Rhea." The soft whisper that left his lips was calm, controlled, and reverent, but somehow, it was chilling. Beresu cast a glance at Bereto, who simply shrugged.

"Once we learned about his fighting style, Rhea insisted it had to be you! I came to check out the rumors and confirm Rhea's suspicions. And here you are!"

"Here I am," Jeralt agreed. "But Rhea wants me to be  _ there _ , doesn't she?"

"Shall I lead the way?" Alois offered, and he spun on his heel and raised his arms like he was about to march.

"Beresu, Bereto," Jeralt whispered, "I'm sorry in advance."

Bereto waved his hand, as if he were disregarding the apology or simply did not find it necessary. "Could you please explain what is happening right now?"

"I… think I'll leave that to Rhea."

"Evasive as ever," Bereto muttered under his breath, just loudly enough for Beresu to hear. Was that a trace of… bitterness in his voice? Beresu herself wasn't sure of what resentment felt like, but if she had to guess, the waves rolling off of her father and brother right now were roughly the same.

_ "Remorse. Regret. Ruefulness." _

Beresu cupped her hands around her ears, trying to detect that voice on the wind.

Except for Alois's blathering, the wind remained silent and undisturbed for the rest of their journey into the unknown.

* * *

"It has been a long time, old friend."

No sooner had he opened the door before a soft voice emitted from the principal's office. 

Jeralt bowed his head as soon as the woman spoke, and the twins immediately followed suit. "I am honored to have been called to see you again," he replied in a low, solemn voice.

"Oh? No need to be so formal. I am merely the headmistress. My hero days have taken a back seat to my duties here at the academy." 

What a melodic, soothing voice. 

A voice that Beresu had heard before.

Beresu dared to lift her head and sneak a glance at the woman before them. She was at once a complete stranger yet still carried an air of familiarity. Beresu's cloudy blue eyes grew wide at the sight of her. This woman had long, seafoam green hair that gently cascaded down her back, and the white gown she wore, while professional, was almost ethereal in its long, flowing skirt and slightly shimmering fabric. The headmistress pressed her hands onto the table as she lifted herself up from her leather seat and into a standing position. Beresu couldn't help but notice the golden rings adorning her fingers and the long, emerald-colored nails that graced her fingertips. 

She wasn't just beautiful; she was saintly.

"Come now, you can raise your heads. I see your daughter has the right idea," the woman murmured, chuckling softly. Busted. "These are your children, correct?"

"Yes," Jeralt murmured as he lifted his chin to look directly at her. "This is Bereto," he began, and the young man raised his head before bowing courteously. "This is Beresu," Jeralt continued, gesturing towards his daughter, who simply nodded in acknowledgement. "They're twins."

"Oh, they must be!" the principal cooed. "They both have the same stunning cerulean hair and gorgeous grey-blue eyes." She stepped forward and squinted at Bereto. "I think his are a little more azure, though, while hers are a little more purple." She chuckled again. "I haven't seen you since before they were born."

"Twenty-one years!" Alois exclaimed from the front of the room. Bereto jumped slightly at the sudden reminder that their boisterous companion was still here. "I'm confident now."

Jeralt cleared his throat. "Yes, well, something like that," he agreed tacitly. "At my age, you stop counting."

Beresu noticed a small smirk curl the edge of the principal's lip. Did she not believe him? "It's true," Beresu spoke up, trying to convince her. "He really has stopped counting. I guess I'm twenty-one years old."

"We could be twenty," Bereto pointed out. "Jeralt, did you retire before or after our mother gave birth to us?"

"Er, I guess it was before?" Jeralt scratched his chin and furrowed his brow, wrinkling some of the scars on his face. "Well, I went on hiatus, but…" He seemed uncomfortable with the sudden line of questioning as his children's gazes bored into him.

The spectacle cracked a genuine smile out of the woman, who turned her warm, sage-colored eyes onto Beresu again. "What delightful, yet curious children. You all seem very close."

"Thank you, Lady Rhea," Jeralt replied, bowing slightly. 

Beresu felt her jaw slack open before her mind could process that she had done so.  _ This  _ heavenly woman was Rhea? The name that struck fear into her courageous father's heart? She cast a quick glance at Bereto, but he didn't seem disconcerted. He noticed her peeking out of the corner of his eye, though, and he raised an eyebrow at her.  _ 'You didn't figure that out?'  _ he seemed to be saying.

"So, have you been principal for all of this time?" Jeralt went on, apparently eager to shift the topic of conversation away from himself. "I know you were trying to manage Pro Hero work alongside running the academy back in the day, but…"

"Oh, please don't age me like that," Rhea laughed. "The answer to your question is yes, though. You see, Jeralt, when I first heard of the mysterious vigilante's exploits, I simply needed to investigate further, because unfortunately, we are short two staff members." She shook her head gently, ruffling her minty green locks ever so slightly. "We were originally missing one, and I had planned to request your assistance, but unfortunately, another one of our teachers quit just a few days ago." She sighed and clasped her hands over her heart. "He planned to continue performing hero work in the meantime before classes began, but he suffered an injury that will render him hospitalized for quite some time. Now I'm short two teachers, and classes begin in only a week."

The sudden harsh glint that flickered in her eye made Beresu feel… uncomfortable? She couldn't quite put a word on this feeling, but she somehow gathered a sense of foreboding, like she was in an alleyway waiting for a villain to ambush her.

"Lady Rhea, I have a report fo-"

A man had suddenly burst in through the double doors, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. His slicked-back green hair reminded Beresu of pine needles, and his green eyes, while similar in color to Rhea's, were cold as ice in contrast to her welcoming warmth. "My apologies. I did not realize that we have guests."

Rhea waved her hand dismissively. "No need to apologize, Seteth," she assured him. "Tell me, what is your report?"

Seteth cleared his throat and held out a letter in front of him. "Alas, my report is that our latest request for employment was denied. Too few heroes are willing to split their time between field work and teaching, it seems."

Rhea sighed softly. "That is a shame. Training the next generation of heroes is not only our duty, but it is an honor." She straightened up and cast her gaze to the sky. "That was the firm belief of Headmistress Seiros, who founded this academy. Under her guidance, it became the premier school on the continent for teaching and training aspiring young heroes. I want to honor her legacy by continuing to keep U.A. at the top of the list, but without teachers, that is a nigh impossible task." She clapped her hands together and smiled at Seteth. "Fret not, however! We have two brand new teachers right here!"

The collective confusion in the room manifested in a variety of ways: Jeralt raised an eyebrow, Bereto's eyes grew wide, Beresu cocked her head to the side, Alois gasped, and Seteth… more or less threw a fit.

"Lady Rhea!" he splattered, rushing to the front of the room. "You cannot possibly mean--"

"These two delightful young people?" Rhea asked. "Of course I do. I would be honored to have Jeralt's children teach at our academy. Surely he has told you about his tenure here?"

Bereto and Beresu exchanged a befuddled glance. "You were a teacher?" Bereto asked, and Beresu was grateful that her brother once again was able to speak on her behalf and echo her own thoughts.

"No, no. I was security," Jeralt clarified quickly. "I worked as a Pro Hero to protect the school from attack. On the weekends I performed my standard hero work, though."

"So, you don't know anything about U.A.?" Rhea guessed. Her tone sounded disappointed. "Very well. Seteth can give you a brief overview. I have some paperwork to attend to." She gestured to Seteth to stand before the twins. "Why don't you take them on a tour? Jeralt, I'd like to ask you to stay here and consider employment as security again, or perhaps for another position?" She smiled at him, but to Beresu, this smile felt different from the others.

"Lady Rhea, I-" Seteth began, but Rhea raised a hand to stop him.

"Seteth, that wasn't a request." She rolled up her sleeves as she sat back down at her desk.

"Of course," he murmured, and he began to head out the door.

"Oh! Before you go," Rhea called out, peeking up from her desk, "would you mind telling me your Quirks?"

Bereto spoke first. "I can nullify other people's Quirks. My sister can-"

The young woman felt the need to explain this one herself. "I can freeze time."

Rhea scribbled something onto a sheet of paper, wearing a very pleased expression on her face. "Lovely. I expect great things from you." Her words seemed to address both of the new professors, but her eyes locked directly onto Beresu's.

What was this sensation that crept along her spine?

Jeralt watched his children go, and as the double doors closed behind a very frustrated Seteth, a very enthusiastic Alois, and the perplexed twins, Beresu thought she could see him mouth something to her. 

"I'm sorry."

_ "'I expect great things from you,'"  _ a voice repeated inside of her head.

What should Beresu and Bereto be expecting in return?

**Author's Note:**

> this is super self-indulgent aaaayyyy


End file.
